pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rules
The Contract U'pon entering Pandemonium Academy you will be wondering what is and is not available to you. Below you will be met with a set of In Character Rules that you will have to abide by. Inability to follow these rules will lead to you being punished by the Headmistress in whatever painful manner she deems fit. ''We follow basic role-playing etiquette. Please message the Dungeon Master the code after you've finished reading. # '''Do not harm your fellow classmates. ## This means that you are not able to inflict any sort of harm on them without their permission. If your character eats their kind, for the sake of the role-play itself: ''please respect the Dungeon Master responsible for their character. This means you are to refrain from eating, killing, and auto-inflicting harm on them in a way that upsets their game master.'' # Keep destruction of school to a minimum. ## This is self explanatory. Keep the destruction of the school to a minimum. # You cannot leave the grounds without a permit. ## That's just the academy rules, don't break them thinking that there will not be any repercussions. # No stealing. ## Again these are academy rules! Don't break them thinking that there will not be any repercussions. # Relationships are forbidden. ## Basically, your character can have some sort of relationship if they want to, however, the school forbids this. ''Sexual relations of any kind between students are to be kept private; it's not stealthy if you're letting everyone know some kid named Tommy is getting some. This alone just gets you into trouble for breaking the rules. # '''Listen to your teachers.' ## Pft- Right? Like.. always listen you guys.. xD # No God-modding, Meta-gaming, Powerplay, or Retconning. #* If you honestly don't know what these are then click on the links supplied. Forum Roleplay is a very informative website. All of what you will be seeing below are the Four Major Sins of Roleplaying. #** Retcon(-ning): If you don't understand what this means, and don't want to click on the link, then here's a simplified definition. Sadly, if you want an example you're going to have to click on the link. #*** (''noun) The rescinding of a plot or In Character occurrence; role-players acting as if a plot never occurred.'' #*** (''verb) The act of rescinding of a plot, or otherwise acting as if it did not exist.'' #** [http://forumroleplay.com/roleplay-guides/bad-roleplay/godmodding/ God-modding]: God-modding is exactly what the name implies. ''Honestly, you should know what this is already. #** ''Meta-gaming: This is when you use out of character information and use it in-character, before the information has ever been introduced within the role-play itself. Say the DM announces what they're adding in the role-play, right? Just because they do that does not mean your character knows inside of the role-play. Say so-so shared their character background and personality out of character, right? This doesn't mean you can read them and know just who they are and what they've dealt with within the role-play already. This hinders character development and gets in the way of the story progressing in an interesting manner. #** Powerplay: This is when your character inflicts damage on another role-play character without the role-player’s permission. It is one of the oldest and most well-known forms of bad role-play. Chat Rules # Please keep arguing and drama to a minimum. All that you deal with between members needs to be dealt with privately in a direct personal message. If you are unable to do so then you will be met with consequences for destroying the vibe of the general out-of-character chat. #* Honestly, if you've read this far then please send this to the Dungeon Master: ''Why me? # '''Communicate!' Never be afraid to communicate with both the Administrators and the Members of the role-play! We're very helpful and supportive people despite our humor. Stat Rules # You get .5 per sessions # When you make a character, you start off with 10.5; No exceptions. # Must have a minimum of .5 in each stat column, no zeroes. ' # New members cannot have any powers dealing in high arts such as: ''Time Manipulation, Psychic abilities, Telepathy, Space Manipulation, etc. You may have such powers as soon as you can make your secondary character which is Class C. Which you will have to talk to a GM about and you must participate in 5 arcs to do so as well. # ''Play to your stats! You're a kid NOT a God.'' '''Once you hit 4 stat points in any column, the point system will begin to go down accordingly: * 4 stat points- .4 for each session * 6 stat points - .3 for each session * 8 stat points - .25 for each session * 9 stat points - .1 for each session * 12 stat points - .05 Please be mindful that the depleting point system goes for all of your points, once you hit the depleting point; not just that specific column. For more information click on the link that will be supplied later on. *